darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shadows on VHS
The entire library of episodes and movies from both the original and the revival series of Dark Shadows have been released on VHS from MPI Media and MGM home video. Dark Shadows (1966-1971) : The following videos were released for the original series. Dark Shadows * 1989-10-25 - Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4 * 1990-01-31 - Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8 * 1990-02-28 - Volume 9, Volume 10, Volume 11, Volume 12 * 1990-03-28 - Volume 13, Volume 14, Volume 15, Volume 16 * 1990-04-25 - Volume 17, Volume 18, Volume 19, Volume 20 * 1990-05-30 - Volume 21, Volume 22, Volume 23, Volume 24 * 1990-06-27 - Volume 25, Volume 26, Volume 27, Volume 28 * 1990-07-25 - Volume 29, Volume 30, Volume 31, Volume 32 * 1990-08-29 - Volume 33, Volume 34, Volume 35, Volume 36 * 1990-09-26 - Volume 37, Volume 38, Volume 39, Volume 40 * 1990-10-17 - Volume 41, Volume 42, Volume 43, Volume 44 * 1990-11-28 - Volume 45, Volume 46, Volume 47, Volume 48 * 1990-12-19 - Volume 49, Volume 50, Volume 51, Volume 52 * 1991-01-23 - Volume 53, Volume 54, Volume 55, Volume 56 * 1991-02-20 - Volume 57, Volume 58, Volume 59, Volume 60 * 1991-03-20 - Volume 61, Volume 62, Volume 63, Volume 64 * 1991-04-24 - Volume 65, Volume 66, Volume 67, Volume 68 * 1991-05-22 - Volume 69, Volume 70, Volume 71, Volume 72 * 1991-06-19 - Volume 73, Volume 74, Volume 75, Volume 76 * 1991-07-24 - Volume 77, Volume 78, Volume 79, Volume 80 * 1991-08-21 - Volume 81, Volume 82, Volume 83, Volume 84 * 1991-09-25 - Volume 85, Volume 86, Volume 87, Volume 88 * 1991-10-23 - Volume 89, Volume 90, Volume 91, Volume 92 * 1991-11-20 - Volume 93, Volume 94, Volume 95, Volume 96 * 1991-12-18 - Volume 97, Volume 98, Volume 99, Volume 100 * 1992-01-22 - Volume 101, Volume 102, Volume 103, Volume 104 * 1992-02-19 - Volume 105, Volume 106, Volume 107, Volume 108 * 1992-03-25 - Volume 109, Volume 110, Volume 111, Volume 112 * 1992-04-29 - Volume 113, Volume 114, Volume 115, Volume 116 * 1992-05-27 - Volume 117, Volume 118, Volume 119, Volume 120 * 1992-06-24 - Volume 121, Volume 122, Volume 123, Volume 124 * 1992-07-22 - Volume 125, Volume 126, Volume 127, Volume 128 * 1992-08-26 - Volume 129, Volume 130, Volume 131, Volume 132 * 1992-09-23 - Volume 133, Volume 134, Volume 135, Volume 136 * 1992-10-28 - Volume 137, Volume 138, Volume 139, Volume 140 * 1992-11-25 - Volume 141, Volume 142, Volume 143, Volume 144 * 1992-12-23 - Volume 145, Volume 146, Volume 147, Volume 148 * 1993-01-20 - Volume 149, Volume 150, Volume 151, Volume 152 * 1993-02-17 - Volume 153, Volume 154, Volume 155, Volume 156 * 1993-03-24 - Volume 157, Volume 158, Volume 159, Volume 160 * 1993-04-21 - Volume 161, Volume 162, Volume 163, Volume 164 * 1993-05-19 - Volume 165, Volume 166, Volume 167, Volume 168 * 1993-06-23 - Volume 169, Volume 170, Volume 171, Volume 172 * 1993-07-21 - Volume 173, Volume 174, Volume 175, Volume 176 * 1993-08-25 - Volume 177, Volume 178, Volume 179, Volume 180 * 1993-09-22 - Volume 181, Volume 182, Volume 183, Volume 184 * 1993-10-20 - Volume 185, Volume 186, Volume 187, Volume 188 * 1993-11-17 - Volume 189, Volume 190, Volume 191, Volume 192 * 1993-12-15 - Volume 193, Volume 194, Volume 195, Volume 196 * 1994-01-19 - Volume 197, Volume 198, Volume 199, Volume 200 Dark Shadows Collector's Series * 1994-05-18 - Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4 * 1994-06-15 - Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8 * 1994-07-20 - Volume 9, Volume 10, Volume 11, Volume 12 * 1994-08-17 - Volume 13, Volume 14, Volume 15, Volume 16 * 1994-09-21 - Volume 17, Volume 18, Volume 19, Volume 20 * 1994-10-19 - Volume 21, Volume 22, Volume 23, Volume 24 * 1994-11-16 - Volume 25, Volume 26, Volume 27, Volume 28 * 1994-12-14 - Volume 29, Volume 30, Volume 31, Volume 32 * 1995-01-17 - Volume 33, Volume 34, Volume 35, Volume 36 * 1995-02-14 - Volume 37, Volume 38, Volume 39, Volume 40 * 1995-03-21 - Volume 41, Volume 42, Volume 43, Volume 44 * 1995-04-18 - Volume 45, Volume 46, Volume 47, Volume 48 * 1995-05-16 - Volume 49, Volume 50, Volume 51, Volume 52 * 1995-06-13 - Volume 53, Volume 54 Compilations and Specials * 1990-01-31 - The Best of Dark Shadows * 1990-09-12 - The Best of Barnabas * 1991-01-23 - Scariest Moments from Dark Shadows * 1991-05-29 - 1840 Flashback * 1991-11-20 - Behind the Scenes * 1992 - Music Videos * 1993 - The Best of Dark Shadows 2 * 1993-03-24 - Bloopers * 1993-07-21 - 25th Anniversary * 1995 - Vampires & Ghosts * 1997 - 30th Anniversary Tribute * 1999 - Video Scrapbook * 2002 - Memories * 2003 - Reunion Dark Shadows Movies * 1990 - House of Dark Shadows * 1990 - Night of Dark Shadows Dark Shadows (1991) : The following videos were released for the revival series. * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Resurrected